The subject matter disclosed herein relates to personal electronic multi-media device. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a case for a personal electronic multi-media pad device (pad-type device) that provides an enhanced audio output when a pad-type device is coupled to the case.
As personal electronic devices become smaller and provide more multi-media entertainment features and capable, one of the disadvantages that accompanies the trend toward the smaller size is that the audio speakers contained in such a pad-type device also tends to be smaller, thereby providing a less than satisfactory audio experience.